Flexible screens such as organic light emitting diode (abbreviated as OLED) display screens have seen significant development in recent years. Compared with traditional screens, flexible screens have significant advantages, such as their thinner size and lower power consumption; moreover, the application scenes of the flexible screens become wider and wider due to their rollable and flexible features.
However, the flexible screens are easy to be rolled and have good flexibility, and are prone to be ridged or grooved, thereby causing a poor flatness, and even affecting the display effect adversely.